FP - July, 2405
This page chronicles posts #19621-19740 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2405. *FP - June, 2405 *FP - August, 2405 Earth Plots First Week When SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE gets a disturbing visit from JACKSON MOYER who is bleeding out from an Andalite attack, she tries to help him out. He delivers a box and she brings him to a hotel and gets more information before he drifts off. For JAMES MUNROE’s birthday, he takes INDIRA FROBISHER out on a date and one thing leads to another before she decides she likes him as her open marriage partner and they have sex at his house. KATAL DHAJA decides that she wants to confess about her pregnancy to KARYN WOLFE, but her daughter-in-law doesn’t take it well. MAXLY ELBRUNNE is back to work after finding out about Abbott from Sam and tells MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN that she is thinking about leaving the planet. JACKON gets a visit from SAMANTHA who wants to make her own survival kit but he never mentions his botched mission only days before. KARYN is a little curious about Abbott and talks to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN about her brother and how they may be able to help him. MARIAME FUKUSHIMA is back on Earth with Yvette and talks to EDWARD ELBRUNNE who has agreed to help the young woman with her addictions. When CARSTEN FROBISHER has his chance to meet CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, PATRICK REESE is there to watch them talking about the boys energy initiative idea – solar powered batteries for the warp cores. KARYN then has to talk to BENJAMIN WOLFE and lets him know about his mother’s pregnancy. On Earth, ZAVALA LIU gets there early and is greeted by NOAH ALMIN, NATALIE VIOBAHN-ALMIN and JASILOS VIOBAHN-ALMIN before she gets a tour of their new house. KENNEDY FROBISHER meets with James and talks to INDIRA about his decisions. She gets upset he doesn’t seem to care about his kids and he confesses he isn’t the best father. Second Week Wanting to spend more time with CEDRIC FROBISHER, CARSTEN FROBISHER writes a truce and both of the boys talk about things dislike before signing off on the agreement. CARSTEN wins his hockey game and invites his friend Derek to the house. CEDRIC tries to get along in order to make new friends. Out on a date, ZAVALA LIU and NOAH ALMIN discuss their past and what they want for the future before they agree to be an official couple. Going home from the date, ZAVALA and NOAH have some sexy times! When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD (PAST) wakes up in the future, we realize he has been kidnapped by the Minions of Orthodoxy. He manages to escape with relative ease but is hurt and gets help from a very shocked MOIRA HEDRIN. CHRISTOPHER (PAST) is brought to temporal by ABIGAIL THAY and she explains the situation and that Chris in this time is the President. NOAH talks to his kids again in the morning and JASILOS VIOBAHN-ALMIN is surprised as to why his Aunt Zavala is in Noah’s bed! CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD consults with ZAHIR AL-KHALID about his double who has come to this time and how there is something going on preventing him from going back to 2389. He orders Zahir to keep Chris (past) up to date incase Intell could use him for something while he was around. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN goes in for his hearing test with SENDRA MYSEN-UNA and they then make a date for later in the week. Third Week Now with his new orders, ZAHIR AL-KHALID seeks out ABIGAIL THAY and discusses the plan at hand regarding the Greenwood from the past. ABIGAIL then talks to ELLIANA DHAJA who is in her department about the happening and they talk about how to proceed. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN finally is able to bring SENDRA MYSEN-UNA out on a date, taking the time to talk and get to know each other better. When MICHAL and SENDRA go back to her place, they mess around but she isn’t ready for sex-sex. Setting up a test, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD (PAST) talks to PATRICK REESE but is unable to convince him he is really CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. When Reese finds out, the President explains the situation and how they want to use it to their advantage. OBI LOS is en route back to Earth after making plans to leave the Sydnciate and putting another person in charge as the boss of Earth. He calls ABBOTT THAY and they make plans to start their new life together. ZAHIR has a chat with CHRISTOPHER (PAST) and explains to him that he will be there to answer anything anyone else cannot. ABBOTT is out in San Francisco when SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE runs into him and they chat. She implores him once more to get help, but instead they go to his place to reminisce. When he falls asleep, she shoots him and takes him to a mental health facility in Australia. CHRISTOPHER (PAST) is in the library lingering when DIANA GREENWOOD comes in by accident and thinks he is his counterpart. They share a touching moment after he reads her one of his favourite stories. In Japan, SAHARAH MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE have gotten back from talking about University when Saharah gets a communication from DARON LETHO-EVEK. She explains what is happening and then confronts Keiko about not letting her say goodbye. ABBOTT wakes up in the hospital and his heavily restrained without his abilities. SAMANTHA is there to talk to him but he has a major freak out and has to be sedated. SAMANTHA feels terrible about the whole thing and talks to CONNOR REESE who is still on Bajor and he explains it was a bad career move and she will get in trouble. SAMANTHA continues to be consumed by guilt and seeks out ELLIANA before they have a very frank discussion about Connor. KARYN WOLFE hears about ABBOTT in the hospital and seeks him out and is very concerned about his state of well being. ABBOTT then has a visit by HEIDI THAY who can’t bear to see him like this and is concerned by his murderous promises during his outbursts. KARYN goes to KATAL DHAJA and talk about the trip they are going to be making together to Bajor for Marcus’ birthday. Fourth Week When KITAAN DHOW finds something while cleaning up, he seeks out LINCOLN TREDWAY to show him the old relic with an unknown language on it. Once on the planet, OBI LOS isn’t sure where Abbott is and talks to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN only to find out he is in the hospital. She later refers him to HEIDI THAY and she explains more, convincing him to go with her. ABBOTT THAY is still in the hospital and more than happy to see OBI there. Obi explains to him he is going to use all his sway to get him out. ANNA, concerned for her brother, talks to KARYN WOLFE and is able to get more information out of her about how sick Abbott really is. OBI is furious after his conversation with Abbott and instructs EMY GENROE to get revenge on the Elbrunne family. LALI GREENWOOD is back from a crazy day out when she runs into CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD (PAST) and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. Her husband explains what happens, then allows her some time to talk to the President’s past counterpart. When SAHARAH MUNROE sneaks out and sees DARON LETHO-EVEK before they have sex. Guards catch up to them and KEIKO MUNROE catches her but is shocked Saharah wants to get married. ABBOTT talks to KARYN before she leaves and tells her he will get getting out soon. At the Betazoid Embassy, SAJAN DEVRIX and MARLINA BELL are about to have sex when MOIRA HEDRIN catches them and they get into trouble. JACKSON MOYER calls in SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE to his office and demotes her to Ensign for six months. MOIRA decides she should tell WILLIAM BELL about his sister in the Embassy and goes to his place to do so. In Belize, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE visits with VYLIN ELBRUNNE to tell her what she did with Abbott and how she was demoted. SAMANTHA decides to make amends with MAXLY ELBRUNNE as well and her sister explains she may be leaving the planet. VYLIN talks to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about their kids, but he still doesn’t waver on his upset attitude. When THADEUS SARIEL wants to know more about Abbott, he questions KARYN about him, trying to get more details on ‘the code.’ Finally, LIAM confronts MARLINA about her sleeping with Sajan and asks her to keep things private until she is of age. They talk more about her being on the planet at all and their relationship. THADEUS has his first session with ABBOTT who spills more than he would’ve since he is convinced he will be out sooner than later. CHRISTOPHER (PAST) is finally back in his quarters when he is visited by MOIRA and they get caught up on more council things. SAJAN and MOIRA then talk about his life a little as she realizes maybe he needs more of a female influence in his life. CHRISTOPHER (PAST) then catches up with ABIGAIL THAY who tells him more about his counterparts influence in her life. Cardassia Plots First Week When SIYAL INDUS decides to take her daughter SITA INDUS to the temple to discuss a possible dedication service, she talks to OVI MERU about the religion and family. Fourth Week After being together, DECIA ALYND seeks out TRET VENIK talk in the man den and he explains how he likes women to bring him food. Bajor Plots First Week For NERYS DORR’s birthday, MARCUS WOLFE goes all out and brings her to the orphanage she donated her house to on Bajor and gets some drawings and other gifts before he surprises her with several well thought out and sentimental presents. CONNOR REESE has some questions about what it means to be an Imzadi and asks with MARCUS about his relationship with Samantha. Second Week Deciding to show MARCUS WOLFE the underwater room at her old house, NERYS DORR takes him down and they have some adult fun. Fourth Week When SAMANTHA gets to the planet, she surprises CONNOR REESE and tells him all about her demotion and how she just wants to have some time away from it all. USS Fenrir Plots First Week When SUROK continues to have stomach pains he talks to herbologist ZAYANI ALMIN and she suggests a massage to help get the blood flowing to his...stomach. When MARLON NADIS and SUROK talk about the impending away missions, they discover the other is nothing like the rumour said. Arriving to a third planet without dilithium despite SUROK saying it would be there, MARLON realizes there is something that looks unnatural on the surface. He brings J’PEL and LUKE UNA with him to investigate, coming to the conclusion that the planet was mined and evidence of it destroyed. ANTHONY NORAD gets back from a double shift and it really tired until DELANEY ALMIN wants to have sexy time. Second Week While he babysits, NRR’BT MADDIX is able to finally get through to FERA JAXA when they make a bet. Comforting the little girl, she opens up to him and they become friends. When SUROK cannot sleep again, he talks to J’PEL and they discuss the upcoming missions. Preparing for First Contact, ANTHONY NORAD and JANA KORVIN talk about how things are going to go down and the impending mission. NRR’BT tells FERA SITO about his conversations with Jaxa and encourages the mother to keep strong. Working on the Rusgari FC, J’PEL and LUKE UNA are able to determine they are a very gaming oriented people. SUROK goes to a therapy session with INAIA BARSONOVIC and she suggests to him that he should have a memorial service to honour his family and help him overcome the grief. Third Week During a staff meeting, JANA KORVIN with ANTHONY NORAD, LUKE UNA, J’PEL, NRR’BT MADDIX, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and MARLON NADIS they talk about the findings from the Rusgari, including that they prefer only to work with females. Just before J’PEL is to leave on First Contact, SUROK talks to her about starting the neuropressure and having her conduct the memorial service – both of which she agrees to. KESS gets together with J’PEL and they talk about her feelings for Surok and the FC mission. Making first contact, KESS and J’PEL with a security guard talk to SRUA, SARU and RUSA about their people and the Federation before inviting them all to play more games. SUROK and J’PEL unite again on the holodeck where she performs the memorial service and then walks him back, sensing how emotional he is inside and feeling for him as well. Fourth Week Offering up a tour of the ship, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO talks to Judge Srua and uses the tour to play a game. She shows the transporters and wins some prizes. Almost finished with the Rusgari, SUROK meets with J’PEL to get neuropressure but both get turned on, feelings coming out and J’Pel realizing she may really like him. #07 July, 2405 #07 July, 2405 #07 July, 2405